


Love Lies

by xxneverxlosexhopexx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxneverxlosexhopexx/pseuds/xxneverxlosexhopexx
Summary: She was an asgardian princess. He was the thetrickster. The liar. The infamous Loki Laufeyson.  Two souls bound forever, and two hearts couldn't be further apart.*This story is set during the events of Thor: Ragnarok but will continue to Infinity War and beyond -cue sobbing-*Tasha's backstory will unfold throughout the chapters of this novel. I started this story when I was fifteen, and I'd like to think my writing has gotten much better since then. Though, if you'd like to read my first adaption of this story (set during Thor 1) my fanfiction.net account is xxneverxlosexhopexx .COVER CREATED BY : NyuuSayuri





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have more chapters posted on my wattpad! xxneverxlosexhopexx

The usual bright blue sky had a dark grey tint to it as rain fell along the pavement. Most people hastened their footsteps, trying desperately to stay dry from the inevitable downpour... but not her. She thrived in the cold, rainy atmosphere— relishing in it even. It was the closest feeling she had to home, and she enjoyed every painful moment of it.

Home.

She thought peacefully as she walked along the park, children laughing and playing, couples kissing — it was quite a beautiful sight. She sighed as she looked at the river, the water flowing faster with each drop of rain. Seeing everyone else around her so happy, made her feel dull and gloomy as the rain began to subside into a light drizzle. 

Home. 

The word is simple enough. A place one dwells... but where is my home? It's long lost to me. Am I meant to be here, or elsewhere? 

Her hand went to the necklace on her neck, another sigh, sadder than the previous, left her pale lips. How long had it been since she'd seen him? How long had it been since he left her alone in the universe? Not days... not months... years now... but the years dwelled each passing moment as life for her was longer than most. 

She twirled the charm between her fingers a few times, tears coming to her eyes as she thought of him. Rarely did she, as she would simply break if she lingered on the memories of him. 

The touch of him. 

Her skin shivered as a cold sense swept over her. Danger... but where? The feeling was far off, distancing further than earth itself...

Home?

Lightening cracked in the sky as thunder boomed, sending the drizzle into a whirlwind of rain. The lightening hit the ground next to her, a few feet away. She turned towards it, her heart stammering for a moment as she looked at the man with long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The biggest goof ball she had ever known.

"Hello Sister." 

—

A/N: More to come? I'm trying hard to write my two DBh fanfics but I'm hoping writing this will help inspire me to finish those. I started this Loki x Oc story when I saw Thor for the first time lol, so a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was not easy to find you." Thor said as he looked at his sister. She seemed... different. When they had last spoke, she seemed happy, but now it was something different. Mind you, Thor hadn't seen her for nearly an entire year since the takedown of Ultron. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly, seeing her brother only brought up memories she wanted to forget. 

"Can I not visit my little sister?" He asked, resting his hand on her shoulder with a kind smile. 

Her eyes met his for a short moment before she cast them downwards. "A lot has gone on while you've been away..." 

"I am truly sorry if you felt I abandoned you, sister." Thor frowned. "I did not think —"

"It's fine, Thor." Her accent long replaced by the American tone she was so used to hearing now. 

Silence befell the two as Tasha rocked back and forth on her heels anxiously. Thor notes this, straightening his posture slightly.

"You have not been home in quite some time." 

"While you've been off finding yourself, I have been here protecting the lives on earth." She snapped, eyes narrowed and arms crossed impatiently across her chest. 

"I have not been home either, as such, I was hoping you would accompany me."

Her eyes snapped to his, anger swelling in her chest. "No."

"Tasha—"

"Don't TASHA me, Thor!" She spat as she shoved his chest. "This is my home now!" 

"Asgard will always be your true home. You are the true heir to the throne —" 

"No, that was always your crusade."

"No. Father has made it very clear you are to lead our people when he passes. I have no want for the throne." 

Tasha growled, "I don't care! I have a life here, Thor. Friends. People who care about me!" 

"Our people need their princess—" Thor sighed. "Tasha, I know you haven't been back since Loki passed, and I'm sorry I couldn't save him, but you can't avoid your destiny forever... we asgardians live a very long time."

"I am well aware of our life expectancy." Tasha sighed reluctantly, "I'll give you a day, Thor. No more than that." 

Thor smiled happily, pulling Tasha into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you, sister." 

"Yeah, yeah." She patted his back. "It's good to see you too, Thor."

•••

Calling the bifrost sent an uncomfortable shiver down Tasha's back, the light beaming them through space at a fast enough pace she could just barely focus on the outside realms. 

As soon as they arrived in Asgard, Tasha immediately felt wrong. She could feel a darkness enter her. "Thor? Somethings wrong—" she started, but her thoughts quickly left her as she noticed Heimdel was nowhere to be found. 

Thor had long since flew towards the castle, and while Tasha could easily follow him, she found herself hesitant to do so. She knew the feeling crawling inside her body far too well.

Heartbreak.

It had only presented itself from one individual to her throughout her entire life. The one she would have done anything for — would have become anything for. 

Loki.

Her mind went blank as she ran through the halls, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest as she heard the smooth voice talking to Thor. 

No way.

No fucking way. 

Once Tasha turned the corner, her heart shattered as she laid her eyes on the man standing next to Thor. 

It was a lie.

The realization hit Tasha hard.

It was always a lie!

Those cold, green eyes met hers for a moment, and Tasha swore she felt any happiness leave her body. Any good emotion was gone and was replaced only with hatred. 

He lied. 

"Tasha?" 

Loki's voice was soft then, completely different to how it sounded when he was addressing Thor, who was holding Mornir tightly in his grasp. 

Tasha said nothing as the crowd of people — her people — watched her intently. Loki took a step towards her, only to be blocked by Thor. "Do not speak to her, brother!" Thor spat at Loki, knowing just how heartbroken Tasha must have been in that moment. "You have no right!" 

Loki glared at Thor, trying to push past him but failing at each attempt. 

Tasha stepped towards the two, her face void of any emotion as she looked at Loki. His eyes pleaded with hers, but she felt nothing as she grabbed a fistful of his robe, tugging him upward. 

"Where is Father?"

"Tasha—"

"Where is he?!"

"I — I can take you both to him." 

Tasha dropped Loki, but before she turned away she touched the necklace that rested on her neck. She ripped it off, throwing it at Loki. He called for her as she left but she never quit walking as she felt Thor's presence behind her. 

"Tasha?" 

"What Thor?" Tasha's voice was quiet, and she looked like she had just been in a fight and lost. 

"Are you alright?" Thor asked as Loki trailed behind him. 

"I'm fine. Let's just get Father, alright?" She replied blankly, turning to look at him and Loki. 

Loki was holding the necklace tight in his grasp, a guilty expression on his face as she addressed Thor. Neither said another word as they took the bifrost to earth.


End file.
